Modern computer driven printing of text and images has enabled a wide variety of copy media. Computer driven printing includes such things as electrographic, laser and inkjet technology. Electrographic printing is also referred to as electrographic marking, electrostatographic printing or marking, and electrophotographic printing or marking. Computer driven printers are well suited for high resolution and high speed printing, with resolutions of 600 dpi (dots per inch) and higher becoming available even at modest prices and are thus highly compatible with computer graphics and imaging. Controlling the appearance of printed images is an important aspect of printers. An example of such control efforts is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,181,438, which is hereby incorporated by reference.
Efforts regarding printers or printing systems have led to continuing developments to improve their versatility practicality, and efficiency.